As an air conditioner of an energy-saving type, an air conditioner including a save operation switch where the indoor setting temperature set by a user is controlled to be decreased by the predetermined temperature during a cooling operation and a drying operation and is controlled to be increased by the predetermined temperature during a heating operation, when the save operation switch is turned on, is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Further, an air conditioner that determines a maximum value and a minimum value of the setting temperature in advance, prohibits the setting temperature from becoming higher at the time of the heating operation and the setting temperature from becoming lower at the time of the cooling operation, and enables an energy-saving operation is known (for example, Patent Document 2).